Touhou: Pure Past
by Meta Bunny
Summary: A fanfiction of Junko's backstory (and story) from the Touhou game Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom. Touhou belongs to ZUN. (Don't read, my writing was bad and lazy when I made this.)
Just a story about Junko's story from _Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom_.

* * *

Purity.

That was Junko.

Ever since she was born she had the power to purify anything.

This purity is different from the Lunarian and Shinto concept of purity, her power of purity is actually an ability to bring things back to their godly nature, before they had names, so it could be considered an ability to give birth to gods.

That's why her name is Junko, because it means "pure fox".

She lived on the Moon with the Lunarians.

Her life was ok, until **he** came.

He was Houyi, he was Junko's husband.

 **Was.**

He was kind and Junko fell in love with him, they even had a son.

However...

Houyi started to become a little distant from Junko, he started to have his eye on Chang'e: a goddess of the moon and the extremely powerful master of all moon rabbits.

Junko was walking with her son and as she was walking she looked at the Earth.

She always wondered what it was like on the Earth.

The Lunar Capital was first founded by people who migrated to the Moon to escape the impurity's of the Earth.

These impurities were life and death.

While Lunarians could die it was unlikely: they could live for a long time, a time longer than humans and this time was probably forever; they are not true immortals, however, and may die eventually by unnatural causes such as accidents or battles.

However Junko still thought about Earth, she thought about the two Lunarians that lived on the Earth: Kaguya Houraisan and Eirin Yagokoro.

She remembered the events: news went around the Lunar Capital the princess Kaguya had made Eirin create the Hourai Elixir, but that is another story.

As she turned her attention away from the Earth, Junko saw something that broke her heart: her husband, Houyi, was with Chang'e.

"HOUYI!" Junko yelled at her husband "what is the meaning of this?".

Houyi looked at his wife and scoffed "I'm just with someone who I actually love".

Junko couldn't believe that her husband said that, her eyes filled with tears of sadness and anger.

"I-I can't believe this Houyi" Junko said.

"He just prefers the master of all moon rabbits over some "fox" of purification" Chang'e said.

Junko then took her son and walked off.

"Mum?" Junko's son said.

"Yes, son?" Junko said.

"What's gonna happen to our family?" he asked.

"... your father and me are gonna separate" Junko replied "for the better".

* * *

Houyi and Chang'e got married.

It was probably the biggest event in the history of the Lunar Capital.

 _After the wedding..._

After the wedding Chang'e told Houyi to shoot down nine of the ten suns in the sky, he accepted.

Houyi stood outside the Lunar Capital with his bow and arrow, ready to shoot down nine of these ten suns.

He shot down one sun, and then another, and then another, and then another.

Junko and her son walked by and noticed, Junko tried to ignore it, but her son didn't like his father's actions and wanted to stop him, separating himself from his mother's grip, Junko's son ran to his father.

Houyi shot down two more suns.

"DAD STOP!" Junko's son shouted.

Houyi then looked his son "what?".

"Stop this at once, it doesn't feel right" Junko's son (sorry that I only refer to him as this but I don't know his name (if he has one)) demanded of his father.

"I'm not gonna stop, and you can't do anything about it" Houyi then shot down another sun.

"I-I can stop you, and I will" Junko's son ran to Houyi.

 **And then Houyi shot his son in the heart.**

Junko couldn't believe what she saw, she felt as if her entire world was destroyed before her and even though she could save it, she didn't.

Houyi scoffed and shot down two more suns.

Junko looked into the lifeless, dead eyes of her son.

She then looked at Houyi with tears of sadness and rage coming from her eyes.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID HOUYI! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO OUR SON!" Junko shouted at her ex-husband.

"Whatever" Houyi said "I don't care about him".

Junko then put her dead son on the ground "I will have my revenge" she said to Houyi "I will have revenge on Chang'e and the Lunar Capital, and this revenge starts with **you** ".

Junko then started to use her power of purity to purify herself and her grudge.

Wind surrounded Junko as a white light engulfed her.

And...

Her body disappeared, and all that was left was her spirit.

But it wasn't a normal spirit, it was a divine spirit.

The spirit then looked like Junko, it was Junko, but she now had seven purple tails of energy behind her.

The energy being her purity and her grudge.

She had purified herself into a being with no title and a being with no need for information on what exactly it is.

Knowing that his new enemy was a divine entity slightly scared Houyi, but he still tried to kill Junko.

Junko dodge his arrows, and when she was in front of him, she threw her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart.

She crushed his heart in her hand before looking at the Lunar Capital "look out Chang'e, I'm coming for you".

* * *

Junko had tried multiple times to destroy the Lunar Capital, but she could never defeat the Watatsuki sisters.

She would sometimes feel like she couldn't get her revenge, however she did hear that Chang'e was locked in prison for drinking the Houri Elixir, since Chang'e heard that Junko was gonna try to kill her Chang'e drank what the Lunarians had leaf of the Houri Elixir to achieve total immortality.

Junko was happy that her enemy was in prison, it kept her going on.

She just needed some form of impurity, but where could she get impurity?

"So, your the one who is trying to destroy the Lunarians" a voice said behind Junko "mind if I join?".

Junko looked behind herself and saw who the voice came from.

It was a strange woman who had a shirt that said " _Welcome Hell_ " on it, along that she had a collar that had chains on them, and on these chains was these orbs that looked like the Earth, the Moon and some sort of spirit world.

She said that she was Hecatia Lapislazuli: goddess of Hell.

She said that she also had a grudge against Chang'e for having her husband shoot down nine of the ten suns, it turns out that Hell needed the ten suns to exist, for without strong enough light, the shadows and darkness of Hell couldn't exist, and thus Hell itself couldn't exist.

Luckly for Hecatia she could move Hell to a new area, the former Hell became the Hell of Blazing Fires, ruled by Satori Komeiji: _The Girl Even the Vengeful Spirits Fear_.

Junko and Hecatia quickly became friends over their grudge of Chang'e.

Junko was excited when Hecatia showed her Hell, because there was hundreds, maybe even thousands, of hell fairies.

These fairies had impurity, so Junko could make them become threats to the Lunarians.

Junko immediately thought up her master plan and told it to her hell friend.

"So, your plan is to purify my hell fairies to destroy the Lunarians" Hecatia said.

Junko nodded.

Hecatia then started to think.

After a while she made an evil laugh (as the goddess of Hell she was naturally good at evil laughs) before she said "this sounds like a great plan" before shouting out the words "Clownpiece".

Shortly afterwards a hell fairy in clown clothes appeared.

"Yes? lady Hecatia" the clown said.

"This is Clownpiece" Hecatia said "my strongest fairy and my subordinate, she is perfect for you to purify".

And Junko purified Clownpiece into a being of pure life-force, a being that the Lunarians couldn't fight without becoming permanently tainted.

"How does it feel Clownpiece?" Hecatia asked.

"It feels amazing lady Hecatia" Clownpiece responded.

Junko was happy; there was no way she could lose.

* * *

 _Mare Tranquillitatis_

Junko and her army of purified hell fairies were on Junko's "home", not to far from the Lunar Capital.

"so lady Junko" Clownpiece said to Junko "what is the plan?".

"Just go and play at the Lunar Capital" Junko replied "you and the rest of the hell fairies cannot be battled without permanently being tainted".

Junko then faced her army "it is time that the Lunarians have paid for their crimes" she spoke "this time we will win, this time we will kill the moon bastards" the army of hell fairies then made a battle cry, Junko then faced the Lunar Capital and pointed at it before yelling "CHARGE!".

The army of hell fairies, lead by Clownpiece, then flew to the Lunar Capital, chanting words like:

 **"Revenge".**

 **"Impurify the capital".**

 **"Bring chaos".**

 **"Kill the moon bastards".**

Junko was pleased " _with this increase in impurity the Lunarians will have to flee_ " she thought " _and when they do, Chang'e will flee with them, and when that happens I'll finally shoot her down_ ".

* * *

"Lady Junko" Junko turned around when hearing the voice of Clownpiece "the Lunarians are retreating to the Earth, they are trying to destroy all life on it so they don't have to live with impurity".

Junko didn't care "it doesn't matter, I'll just send you to Earth".

"Actually lady Junko" Clownpiece said "four heroines from earth, three Humans and a former Lunarian filled with impurity, are fighting against the Lunarians".

Junko was surprised "really?".

"Yeah" Clownpiece said "I think they're working with us".

"Is that so?" Junko said "if so then keep an eye on them".

"Yes lady Junko" Clownpiece said before flying off.

"This is perfect" Junko said to herself "even the residents of Earth are on my side, the Lunarians will fall, and soon after so will Chang'e".

* * *

Clownpiece went flying to Junko, her face was a mixture of anger and fear.

"LADY JUNKO!" Clownpiece shouted "WE'VE BEEN BETREYED!".

"What are you talking about?" Junko asked.

"The Lunarians found out that the Earth residents could defeat you because they have impurity" Clownpiece said "so that Sagume lady tricked them in betraying us".

"WHAT?!" Junko was furious "how dare they".

"What do we do lady Junko?" Clownpiece asked.

"Punish them for their betrayal" Junko commanded "just because they can defeat us, doesn't mean they will, order an attack on the betrayers, make them pay" Junko then had an evil look on her face "you can even use your insanity inducing danmaku against them, they will regret their betrayal, their punishment will be death by insanity".

Clownpiece then giggled evilly "this will be so much fun" and then she flew off.

* * *

Junko then heard a flying sound and assumed it was Clownpiece.

"Ah, Clownpiece, did you make the betrayers pay?" however when Junko turned around she saw the Earth heroines:

The red and white miko of the Hakurei shrine, Reimu Hakurei.

The black and white ordinary magician, Marisa Kirisame.

The shrine maiden descended from a god, Sanae Kochiya.

The Lunarian who escaped to Earth, Reisen Udongein Inaba.

(NOTE: I know these aren't their character titles, I just thought them up and decided to write them down)

"So, you defeated my strongest fairy" Junko said.

"So, your the master of that American fairy" Marisa said.

"American? what's that?" Junko said since she never heard of America before.

Reimu stepped in front of Marisa "stop your attack on the Lunarians at once" Reimu demanded "it's causing them to invade our planet".

Junko laughed "If you defeat me I'll stop my attack, but I have purity on my side, what do you have?".

"I have a tiny hitbox" Reimu replied.

"Dammit you have my one weakness" Junko said.

"Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Marisa said.

"Prepare to die" Junko said before releasing a wave of pure danmaku.

 _After the battle..._

Junko and Clownpiece (and all of the hell fairies) returned to Hell all beaten and bruised up.

"How could we lose?" Junko yelled angrily.

"Maybe you shouldn't have used danmaku designed to kill" Clownpiece replied.

* * *

Junko came across the heroines again, this time she battled them with Hecatia... and still lost.

Junko sat down on a sofa in Hell, she was in Hecatia's house.

After her second lose she agreed to stop attacking the Lunarians for a while.

Then a piece of mail went threw the mail slot in the door.

"What's that?" Hecatia asked, coming down the stairs.

Junko picked up the piece of mail, it was addressed to both her and Hecatia.

She opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Junko and Hecatia,

You are invited to Hakurei shrine for a feast,

this is an apology for beating you up twice,

and this is a normal thing that we do with incident causers.

signed Reimu Hakurei

P.S. could you please take Clownpiece back, she's driving everyone

in the human village insane with her ability.

"A feast?" Junko said "hmm... I have never had one before".

"Maybe we should do it Junko" Hecatia said "you were always wondrous about the Earth".

Junko agreed to the feast, while she was on her "break" from attacking the Lunarians she could finally see the Earth and maybe even meet Kaguya and Eirin.

And who knows, maybe, just maybe, she could find something or someone to aid in her revenge against the Lunarians.

* * *

 **Authors note: Here's my fanfiction of Junko from Touhou.  
I sadly haven't gotten to playing **_Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom_ **;_;.  
Anyways I love Junko's backstory and her interesting ability.  
I also love her theme, in fact her theme (** _Pure Furies ~ Whereabouts of the Heart_ **) is my favourite final boss theme in Touhou and one of my favourite themes in Touhou in general (and that's saying A LOT since ZUN is a musical genius), even though it's not my number one favourite (** _Necrofantasia_ **for the win).  
** _Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom_ **is possibly my favourite Touhou game (theme wise).  
I decided to portray Houyi and Chang'e as villains because aside from having no official personality, their actions brought a lot of misery (I hope Pure fox sama gets her revenge) so I portrayed Houyi as an uncaring father (and another reason is *cough**cough* IshipJunkoandHecatia *cough**cough*).  
Well... bye.**


End file.
